


Mandatory Bedtime (Regressuary Day 27)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!RK900, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Characters A and B have dinner together, and A starts to feel small halfway through.Despite what he says, Gavin likes to be cared for.





	Mandatory Bedtime (Regressuary Day 27)

            Gavin hates dinner with Conrad.

            The silence, he could deal with. He’s gotten used to it after working with the weirdo for so long. But there’s something about the way that Conrad stares at him, sizing him up and down, that makes him deeply uncomfortable.

            For the most part, he tries his best to ignore it, since that’s the most he can do. After all, telling his self-appointed babysitter to leave him alone would be ineffective. And deep down, try as he will to deny it, Conrad’s presence can be somewhat calming.

            Maybe it’s because he never gets angry, that no matter how much Gavin yells or hits or acts grumpy, Conrad never retaliates. If anything, he only gets kinder when Gavin acts fussy.

            Gavin doesn’t realize he’s been zoning out until Conrad is taking his half-finished plate from him.

            “Hey!” he snaps. “I was eating that!”

            “I’m familiar enough with humans to know that you don’t eat food just by staring at it.” Conrad takes the plate. “I’m also familiar enough with you to know that you are currently feeling small.”

            Gavin’s face flushes. “Fuck off, toaster. You don’t know how I’m feeling.”

            “While true, I can run a diagnostic on your body and come to the same conclusion.” He puts the empty plate in the sink but doesn’t make a move to wash it yet. Instead, he turns back to Gavin, taking a seat so that they’re essentially eye-level with one another. “Gavin, you are currently fatigued, malnourished, and irritable. For peak performance at your job tomorrow, you need to have at least ten hours of sleep to make up for the sleep you’ve lost. Ergo…” Conrad leans in, closing the space between them. Gavin hates just how small that makes him feel. “Bedtime.”

            Before Gavin has the chance to make a break for it, Conrad seizes his waist and yanks Gavin over his shoulder

            Conrad wrestles Gavin into bed and under the covers. He’s still holding Gavin down by his chest as he leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, little one.”

            Gavin scowls. “You can’t make me stay here!”

            Conrad smirks. He knows this part of their game well. “That sounds like a challenge.”

            Without another word, he crawls into bed beside Gavin, an arm wrapped securely around his waist.

            “Sleep, little one.” Conrad repeats.

            Gavin scowls as the lights turn off.

            Fucking tin can is lucky he’s comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
